Verde y Blanco
by Max player123
Summary: Chico Bestia no puede soportar mas los celos cuando Raven esta con su nuevo " maestro " y " amigo con derecho " este tanto tiempo con ella pero a la vez los sentimientos de los dos titanes estarán enfrentados y un triangulo amoroso se armara ¿ Raven decidirá con quien quedarse ? ¿ se podra resolver el conflicto entre los Titanes ? Warning : Lemon y escenas sangrientas
1. ¿ Verde o Blanco ?

**¿ Verde o Blanco ?**

Han pasado meses desde que los Titanes evitaron " El día del juicio Final " , Tras la derrota de la Legión comenzaron a vivir con un poco mas de tranquilidad , pero algo raro pasaba , los sentimientos de Raven estaban confusos , desde que llego el nuevo Titan , ella sentía mas atracción física hacia el que hacia el titan de piel verde.

Robin y Starfire fueron los primeros en notarlo ya que Raven siempre pasaba tiempo sola en su cuarto leyendo o meditando , pero últimamente estaba mas pegada a su " nuevo amigo " , mientras tanto chico bestia dejo de jugar vídeo juegos y comer comida chatarra para fortalecerse mas con sus habilidades producto de los celos .

Todos sabian que la personalidad de chico bestia se destruyo cuando Bock'sarha destruyo a la Legión y cayo en los labios de Raven , al ver esa escena , el joven de piel verde cayo en un profundo celo por la chica de ojos violetas pero ella rara vez le hablaba , Robin también noto que el joven de orejas puntiagudas se entreno mas que de costumbre.

Mientras todos despertaban a las 09:00 AM como todas las mañanas , cuando Robin y Cyborg se disputaban el ultimo trozo de pizza de la noche anterior mientras el joven de piel verde se acercaba

\- Hey chico bestia - le llamo Cyborg mientras que chico de las botas negras se acercaba - Oye bestita ¿ que te sucede hoy ? -

\- Nada , solo quiero beber un poco de agua y seguiré con mis cosas - El joven de piel verde vio salir a Raven mientras que ella solo portaba un libro entre sus manos , de color negro con una tapa algo corrugada mientras sus manos aferraban ese libro - Buenos días Raven - Saludo el joven de piel verde

\- Buenos días - Ella saludo con su tono frio como siempre mientras se servia una taza de te y sacaba sus tostadas de la maquina para sentarse a desayunar - ¿ Me pasas el azúcar ?- Pidió con tono frió la joven de ojos violetas

\- Prefiero usarla una vez mas - La mano de chico bestia tomo el tarro de azúcar pero una mano blanca y con garras largas le arrebata el frasco y se lo entrega a Raven - Oye viejo , yo lo estaba por usar -

\- Las damas primero - El joven le entrego la azúcar a Raven y este le sonríe - Es evidente que no has aprendido nada de modales chico bestia -

\- Oye , me vale un cuerno - El joven se levanta y encara al de cabello largo y blanco - Escúchame , aquí en la tierra las cosas se hacen diferentes a como lo hacías en tu planeta -

\- Mira idiota de piel verde , no me interesa que tengas contra mi pero superalo - El Titan de melena blanca volteo hacia Raven y ella con sus poderes le mueve el asiento - Eres muy amable Raven , gracias - El joven de traje blanco se inclina y se sienta en la silla

\- Buenos días Raven - El joven la saluda de manera cortes y ella le sonrió , cosa que molesto a chico bestia mientras el veía como chico bestia estaba celoso y decidió acercarse a Raven mientras el rozaba su mano - Dime ¿ te divertiste anoche ?

\- Si y bastante - La joven rozo su mano con la del joven de cabellera blanca - Sabes , creo que debemos ir a un lugar mas cómodo para la próxima -

Cuando sonó la alarma de los Titanes y ellos respondieron pero cuando llegaron vieron al doctor luz tratando de abrir la bóveda del banco , en ese momento unos bumerán chocaron contra su brazo llamando la atención del villano

\- Vaya pero si son los Jóvenes Titanes - El doctor preparo sus armas mientras apuntaba a Robin y Cyborg - Supongo que les daré una buena... despedida -

\- Wow , estamos tan asustados de tus palabras - Raven sonó con su clásico sarcasmo mientras chico bestia veía como el doctor cambiaba la trayectoria de sus armas , Robin dio la orden de ataque pero una explosión los detuvo , al ver que H.I.V.E. estaba en la escena los Titanes frenaron para prepararse - Vaya no me sorprende - comento la joven de capa azul

\- Raven no te ofendas , pero tu sarcasmo no es muy util en estos momentos - La joven de ojos violetas vio al de cabellos largos y luego se concentro en la pelea , cuando Jinx ataco a Raven chico bestia se le pone en frente para recibir a la hechicera de cabello rosa , antes de que la pelea comenzara contra el titan de piel verde un rayo de energia blanco logro derribar a los miembros de H.I.V.E. haciendo que quedaran hundidos en el suelo - Esto es demasiado fácil para un miembro de la élite guerrera como yo -

Chico bestia se enfada cuando ve como Raven lo admiraba pero a la vez sentía algo de molestia por la arrogancia del titan de ojos dorados - Oye viejo así no funciona la cosa en la tierra -

\- Bueno , puedo destruirla y hacerla a mi voluntad - Soltó el joven de cabellera blanca - Aunque si lo deseas podre destruir este mundo ahora -

El joven de piel verde noto que el titan de toga blanca le sonreía a Raven y ella le devolvió la sonrisa - Oye , recuerda que estamos luchando contra los chicos malos - Chico bestia estaba bastante vigilante como Raven y Bock'sarha se miraban pero el solo trataba de ignorarlo pero no podía - Oigan , despenguense -

\- No gracias , Raven y yo somos los mas cercanos que antes - Los dos se encaran con una gran ira - Cuando tenias la oportunidad de estar con ella desperdiciaste tu oportunidad , ahora que esta conmigo ¿ tratas de separarnos ? -

\- Ella no te pertenece , a mi me conoce antes que a ti ... Para que lo sepas -

\- Para tu información , Raven prefiere alguien como yo - Los dos se miraron con gran ira , solo esperaban que no pasara nada - Oye humano , apártate de mi camino o te arrepentirás -

Robin vio que ellos se empezaron a encarar nuevamente por Raven - Oigan , somos un equipo y no podemos pelear entre nosotros - El petirrojo los separo lentamente mientras Raven veía el comportamiento de los dos Titanes

\- Escuchen amigos , esta como otra de tantas peleas que tienen ustedes no los llevara a nada - Aseguro la Titan de capa azul - Si de verdad quieren salir bien parados de esto sera mejor que no piensen en hacer estupideces -

Los dos se miraron con odio y se separaron para tomar caminos separados mientras los tres Titanes veían a Raven quien no les presto atención a las tonterías de los dos que trataban de luchar por ella , ahora solo restaba que ellos no se les ocurriera nada estúpido

continuara...


	2. ¿ Deseos ?

**¿ Deseos ?**

Raven estaba pensativa por como los dos se comportaron , mientras que Chico Bestia estaba en el gimnasio como siempre , el ser de cabellera blanca estaba luchando con un clon de el mismo como era de costumbre , Raven trataba de meditar pero las ondas de los puñetazos del dios de ojos dorados no dejaban que se concentre

\- Oye guapo ¿ crees que puedas hacer mas ruido ? - Pregunto con su clásico sarcasmo , el dios freno el ataque para no molestar a la chica de ojos violeta - Gracias por el favor - El dios de ojos dorados se cruzo de piernas en frente de la chica de capa azul pero ella no deseaba su compania después de lo que paso - Quisiera estar sola -

\- Mhm , como guste - El dios se levanta para salir de la torre sin tardar el joven de piel verde aparece en frente de ella sentándose en el suelo cosa que Raven sintió su aura desde lejos

\- ¿ Que quieres ahora Chico Bestia ? - Raven abrió los ojos y vio que el joven de piel verde estaba muy cansado por el entrenamiento - ¿ Crees que podrías llevar tus germanes a otra parte ? -

\- Deberías relajarte mas , estas muy tensa - El joven de piel verde se levanto y tomo un vaso de agua - Solo aflojate mas antes del estrés -

\- No estoy estrezada - Raven se levanto con sus poderes y camino hasta el rincón - Solo quiero estar sola un momento mas -

\- Oye tengo un plan ¿ por que no vamos por un mantecado ? , a ti te encanta -

Raven se puso pensativa pero recordó lo que paso con el en la neveria - No - Respondió con tono frió y camino a su cuarto , tras varios minutos de meditar sintió unas potentes ondas de choque que la lanzaron contra el librero de su cuarto - Ya estoy harta - Con su tono frió y calmado se acerco a la ventana pero no vio nada , cuando volteo ve al dios acostado en su cama con las botas puestas - ¿ Que te dije de entrar en mi cuarto ? -

\- Mhm , es Grande para dos -

Raven levanto la ceja pero camino hasta la cama y con sus manos quito las botas sucias de la cama - Buen intento guapo pero no es suficiente para pedirme perdón por lo de hoy -

\- Oye , de verdad lo siento - El dios es despojado de sus botas dejando ver sus calcetines blancos - ¿ Crees que me puedes devolver mis botas ?-

\- Si ensucias mis sabanas , las lavas ¿ entendido ? - El dios la jala a la cama y ella quedo sobre el cuerpo del dios de ojos dorados - ¿ Q...Que ... ?-

\- Shhh , no necesitamos las sabanas esta noche mi hermosa hechicera -

Los dos comenzaron a besarse mientras que la joven era despojada de su capa por mano propia , sin saberlo ella aun tenia ese deseo de revivir la noche de amor carnal que pasaron

_Flash Back..._

Tras la caída de la Legión , los Titanes estaban celebrando como siempre por haber vencido , mientras que los tragos se hacían cada vez mas fuerte , la joven de capa azul noto que su nuevo aliado estaba muy solo y con la fuerza de tres medidas de Vodka

\- ¿ Por que tan solo ? - Pregunto Raven mientras se acercaba al recién liberado dios del poder infinito - ¿ Acaso no te agrada la fiesta ? -

\- No me siento cómodo aquí - El ser de cabellera blanca sintió la mano de Raven en su pecho para sentir su cabeza que se acomodo en el - ¿ Raven ? ¿ Que haces ? -

\- Shhh , no escucho nada -

El dios estaba confundido por la actitud de Raven - ¿ Escuchar que ? -

La joven de capa azul unio los labios con los labios del dios , ella lo jalo del brazo mientras meneaba las caderas , cuando llego al cuarto de Raven ella lo empuja a la cama y comienza a besarle con sumo ardor , Raven se despoja de su capa y le abre la túnica al dios , ella con su deseo de lujuria comenzó a lamer y besar el pecho del joven de cabellera blanca que solo le acariciaba los muslos , la Titan de capa azul dio un mordisco en el pecho del dios de ojos dorados

\- Te diré algo Bock - Raven se despojo de su leotardo hasta enseñar por completo sus pechos - Cuando estas cerca me vuelvo una pervertida -

\- ¿ Raven ? - El dios comenzó a tocar los pechos de la joven de capa azul que soltó un leve gemido , con delicadeza comenzó a lamerlos para saborear a la chica de ojos violetas , ella soltó los pantalones del dios para tomar su miembro con las dos manos y comenzó a lamer con placer , el dios soltó un gemino mientras que tocaba los pechos de Raven , ella se arrastro al pecho del dios y se acerco a sus labios , cuando ella tomo con una mano el miembro del dios dejo que el le quitara la virginidad pero era mas de lo que soportaría

\- Diablos - Se quejo Raven mientras el dios le acariciaba sus muslos y subía lentamente - Oye guapo creo que calcule mal el tamaño -

\- ¿ Duele verdad ? -

Raven no hizo caso y con un movimiento ascendente y descendente comenzó a darle placer al dios y a ella misma pero antes de sentir ese delicioso clímax que sentía cuando pasaba todas sus noches sola , el dios la toma de la cintura y la coloca de espaldas al colchón donde empezaba a empujar hacia adelante y hacia atrás , Raven sentía un gran dolor pero a ella se le hacia una adicción al placer , cuando dio un ultimo grito para soltar sus últimos gemidos sintió dentro de ella un liquido tibio que le dio mas placer a su cuerpo frágil y hermoso

\- Mhm eres bueno guapo - Raven se abrazo mas al dios de ojos dorados - Creo que serán mis noches favoritas -

_Fin Flash Back..._

\- Lo siento Raven , discúlpame - Bock se levanto de la cama dejando a Raven quien estaba se extraño por lo que paso con el - Te pido perdón por lo que paso -


End file.
